User blog:DarknessApogee/What I Did These Months (WIDTM) - April 2018
I am having such déjà-vu right now. DA is back (again) Hello, fellow CBWians ! It is I, DarknessApogee, and I am back ! Again. I'm not going to delve very deep into why I left and why I'm back and stuff, like I did last time. I mean, it has got to be like the third or fourth time I've been out of the wiki, and then came back. It's just how I work, sometimes I'm on a BIONICLE phase, sometimes not. So, not the first time I've disappeared for months, probably not the last time. The reason I disappeared around the end of the month of August 2017 is because I actually started studying in an engineering college. So obviously, the fact that I have some work to do combined with the fact that I know live on my own and that my BIONICLE stayed at my parent's place doesn't really help getting in a LEGO mood. And yet here I am. What brought me back this time ? Very simple. There was a yard sale in my hometown. I miraculously found a guy that sold BIONICLE, with their instructions and boxes. And not these blasphemy that are the G2 sets, but old ones, dating back from up to 2001 ! This guy just made my day and possibly my entire month. And so I was there, checking boxes and stuff, and I decided to buy three of them, that are quite rare : Makuta (that surprinsingly I did not own yet, even with more than a 100 BIONICLE), Umbra and Karzahni. The latter two I have been craving for ever since they came out, but never got my hands on them because they were quite rare and are very expensive on the retail market. But you know the best part ? The three sets were complete, with impeccable boxes and instruction books, and I got them for 24€. 24€. That's 29$. On bricklink, the three are worth 150€. This has been the best yard sale and the best BIONICLE buy of my entire life ! So you can only guess that with three sets I'd dreamed about for years, bought for a dime, obviously I'd come back on CBW ! So, here I am. Don't know how long I'm gonna stay, but whatever. And I saw that other people are making their return, so, yay ! What I did these months Although I've been gone from the end of August 2017 to the mid-month of April 2018, we haven't talked since last July. So here's everything I did these months on the wiki : *''Shadows of Darkness'' - My very own series of stories began to unfold, and with it the Shadow Alternate Universe. **''The Space Between Us'' - Ah, TSBU. By the time I left the wiki at the end of the summer, I had only written the first of the two chapters that this short story comprises. Hum. So you waited half a year for it to finally be finished... Sorry ! Anyway, this story revolves around the Toa Thevan, a team set to retrieve the rogue Toa of Space Dabohi. Obviously, they find him (there wouldn't be a story otherwise) but things turn out quite unexpectedly. We'll talk more about it in another blog later. **''Light Submerged'' - One the new articles of the month. So, after the end of TSBU (spoiler alert), Tavus, the main character, wakes up on a gravel beach. And... Well go read it, I'm not gonna say everything for you. This story is the first of Shadows of Darkness really, because TSBU was only a prequel. It is set in the Shadow Alternate Universe, this thing I have been talking about for four years. Damn, I'm old. This was a long-planned thing and I'm glad I finally came around to work on it. The SAU and its intriguing divergences and characters will unfold more in the chapters to come, so be sure to keep an eye on LS. For now, the prologue and first chapter are written so you can still read that and tell me what you think ! *Dabohi - This guy was announced in july 2017 along ''Light Submerged'' (which was then untitled). He's a... bad good guy ? Good bad guy ? I can't really describe him, even though it's one of my favorite characters so far. He is the main antagonist of TSBU, being suspected for the murders of Tren Krom and Karzahni in The Powers That Be. But as external readers, we know that the murderer is Velika and not Dabohi. Yet, in universe, no one knows it's Velika. I found it interesting to play with the notion of truth and justice, and what is good or bad. Because, obviously we know Dabohi is innocent, but how could the Toa know ? And even if Dabohi explained himself, how could the characters believe that a Matoran is a Great Being ? I thought there was some concept here, playing with the difference between what the reader knows and what the characters know. *Tavus - Tavus is a Toa of Plantlife, leader of the team set to find Dabohi in TSBU. Although he's not the main character of this story (because there is no main character at all), he's the one I decided to go on with in Light Submerged and the SAU in general. At the beginning of LS, (spoiler alert for TSBU) he find himself dimensionally-displaced in the SAU after his fight against Dabohi. Of course, it's common to introduce an alternate universe by sending someone from the prime reality to explore this universe he doesn't know. But eh, I do what I want. *Maxilos (Shadow Alternate Universe) - Maxilos ! Oh boy, I love this guy. The very first character of the SAU. I don't wanna say too much, in order not to spoil LS if you plan on reading it, but just know he's a shadow version of his counterparts in the prime reality, he's a good guy, he's a being of his own, and he's yellow. Why yellow ? Well I like to play with different colors in the SAU (you'll see further down this blog post). Why yellow in particular ? Because his MOC will use Keetorange, and that's a rare color in BIONICLE, and I wanted Maxilos to be special. *Shadow Alternate Universe - At last. Four years in the making, and finally the Shadow Alternate Universe unfolds. It was the 7000th page of the wiki by the time I created the page by the way. It's symbolic, and I like that. A project long overdue, that you'll know more about very soon. Other stuff Here's some stuff that doesn't concern my personal pages or adventures on the wiki, but that I've contributed to anyway. *CaptainLandr0ver's universe - In August of the last year, Cap mentioned - after the completion of his awesome saga The Feral Plains that I greatly recommand - he was considering setting his storyline in an alternate universe. And I told him, as the uneducated hooligan that I am, that it was a very bad idea. Because he is an extremely skilled and talented writer, and complying with the prime reality rules is such an arduous task when creating your own thing, that I thought he would be wasting his talent - because there are a lot of universes out there (mine included), but not many authors work in the prime reality, which makes his storyline even more special. He eventually agreed with me, and I never had the occasion to tell him that I am really glad for that - and that Against the Storm is awesome as well. So, if you aren't Cap, go read his stuff, and if you're Cap, thank you for hearing my arguments - and also congrats on being featured :D *Turaga - Also, last but not least, just today actually I stumbled across the Turaga page by clicking on the random page button of the wiki. And boy, was it disappointing. Many red links, not a single information - just an incomplete list of Turaga. Ironically enough, I was the last contributor of the page, six months ago. But anyway, since I had nothing better to do, I decided to flesh out this page a bit - not much but still enough for it to be a nice page. I completed info with the help of the BIONICLE Wiki, I cleaned the red links, and added every Turaga ever mentioned in the Turaga category of the wiki, adding details when they were deceased or in a particular state. I'm glad I did that, and that I contributed to the wiki outside of my own universe ^^ The times to come Now what am I going to do for the times to come ? Obviously, writing Light Submerged is my main priority. I have many plans for this story - I hope you'll enjoy it - and everything I will create (articles mostly) will be based on the advancement of the story. This is why Shadow Alternate Universe, Tavus and Maxilos are incomplete now, because I haven't told what I want to tell in the story yet. But be sure every article will eventually be finished. Now for what I still have to create : *Toa Thevan - The Toa team in TSBU. I already told in my last WIDTM blog that I had to create them a page, but I didn't as of now. The fact only one of them is going on in my storyline probably doesn't make this article very important, but still I think I should eventually create it, just for the sake of everything being clear. *Mata Nui (Shadow Alternate Universe) and Teridax (Shadow Alternate Universe) - I've started mentioning these two long, long ago on my userpage, on my blogs and even on the Ultimate Element article. They are absolutely central for the history of the SAU, even if they are only mentioned and not present in the storyline, but they deserve a complete article and it will be made. Long overdue... *Matora Magna (Shadow Alternate Universe) - What is this thing ? I already mentioned it in july in the article for Spherus Magna, but nobody knew at the time what Matora Magna was. Well, it is a planetoid, and it is what replaces the Matoran Universe in the SAU. Don't worry, I'll explain everything in LS. *A blog about The Space Between Us - I voluntarily let many things unclear or mysterious in this story, and there is definitely more than meets the eye when you read. Maybe you don't care. Maybe you do. Anyway, I will explain the secrets of TSBU in a blog post any time soon, and in particular explain the epilogue. That's a wrap everybody ! I'm happy I came back, I'm happy I made another WIDTM, I'm happy I talked to you fellow CBWians. That is of course if you read all that. I really talk too much, don't I ? Anyway, see you next time, be sure to check out TSBU and LS, and here is a pic of an old MOC you might recognize if you are familiar with Waters of Darkness and everything that surrounded it. He'll be back. That's all I'll say. Schweppes :D [[User:DarknessApogee|'~ Darkness']][[User talk:DarknessApogee|'Apogee']] Do you see the Shadows ? 21:58, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts